Despair's Frozen
by kyuram88
Summary: A story based on a dream my sister had. Princess Celestia Ludenberg must help find and bring back summer with the help of two ice cutter boys, a snow bear, and a prince in order to save her older sister, Queen Junko. First chap explains, next one shall really be exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Despair's Frozen

A long time ago, in a land known as Arendelle, lived two daughters. These daughters were the heirs to the throne of King Ishimaru and Queen Mukuro. Their daughters were Princess Junko and Princess Celestia. The family grew very worried when they figured, before Celes's birth, that Junko was born with the powers to control ice and all things cold and winter related. Frightened that their daughter would be burned at the stake for witchcraft, the royal family made sure she thrived in the castle to live a carefree and playful life with Celestia.

All that changed when, at the ages of eight and ten, Celestia was struck in the head from Junko's icy magic. Fearful for her sister's sake, the royals took Celestia to Hagakure and the trolls, for only they knew how to remove the magic. A young boy who was working with the ice industry known as Naegi, watched from a good distance to know what happened. Hagakure warned Junko that her powers may bring beauty, but also danger and she must control them. The daughters grew up seperately to help conceal Junko's powers and to keep Celestia safe.

One day, Queen Mukuro and King Ishimaru sailed to attend business in the greater sections of the country only to be killed in a raging storm when they tried to sail back. Both sisters lived seperate lives, Celestia, believing Junko didn't care for her anymore, began to lie to others and gamble for the fun of it. Junko, started to get bored and created multiple personalities for herself, to keep her happy. Naegi, along with his good friend Hinata, helped each other and sold ice around Arendelle. Things looked bleak until one fateful day...


	2. Chapter 2

Despair's Frozen chapter 2

Three Years Later...

The entire land of Arendelle was getting ready for all the decor and everything for the corination of Queen Junko. "Hey Hinata, lets get ready." Naegi said to his good friend as they readied the sleigh and ate some carrots together since they could only afford so little. "Ah, Arendelle, a most mysterious trade partner. May the gates open so I may uncover your riches! Was that outloud...?" A man by the name of Byakuya Togami said as he looked at his thugs, Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai who followed him. "Ah! Sir, I am certain the princesses are lovely!" A young man named Leon Kuwata said to his friend, Kazuichi Souda. "I bet they are beautiful!" Souda said with a grin on his face.

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzzz..." Celestia Ludenberg, princess of Arendelle slept like a log on her comfty bed, not wanting to wake up at all. "Princess Celes? Princess Celes?" A man knocked on her door which Celestia opened her eyes and faced it. "Yeah? What is it?" Celes said in a drowsy voice, pulling a piece of her jet black hair out of her mouth. "Its time to wake up, its corination day, madame." The man said and Celes looked at the dress that was hung on the mannequin and smiled. "Its corination day!" Celestia said as she put the lolita outfit on her and set up her hair and ran out, dancing around many servants.

"Its corination day!" Celes rang out to all the people in the castle. "The window is open so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates." Celes began to sing as she looked at a plate and placed it down. "For years I roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" Celes danced as she slid down the railing. "There'll be actual real life people, it will be totally strange, wow am I so ready for this change." Celes said as she looked outside the castle window. "For the first time in forever, they'll be music, there'll be light. For the fist time in forever, i'll be dancing through the night." Celes said as she sang all the way to the pond in the forest.

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." Celes sang as she looked at the ducklings that were walking by. "I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?" Celestia gasped, red eyes full of excitement as she went back to the castle. "Tonight, imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ow." Celestia accidentally hit herself with a piece of the curtain. "Suddenly I see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Celestia stuffed her face with the plate of chocolate that was settled on the table. "Than we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizzare. Nothing like the life I led so far." Celes watched the head statue fly into the cake as she ran to the art gallery room.

"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone." Celes posed while looking at the different paintings on the wall. "And I know its totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever. At least I got a chance." Celes posed while Junko was looking outside her window at all the people ready for her corination. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be." Junko sang as she took her gloves off and looked at a picture of her father, King Ishimaru holding the candlestick and ball. "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." Junko looked at the candlestick and ball freeze thanks to her powers an instantly put them down. "But its only for today." Both Celestia and Junko sang.

"Its agony to wait." They sang together again. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." Junko announced to the maids. "The gates!" Celestia yelled excitedly as they swung open, many people walling inside the castle for the first time. "For the first time in forever." "Don't let them in, don't let them see." Junko and Celestia sang. "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." "Be the good girl you always have to be." Junko and Celes sang as Junko opened the windows of her room.

"A chance to change my lonely world." "Conceal." Junko and Celestia sang. "A chance to find true love." "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Celestia and Junko sang, Celes had a happy face while Junko looked worried. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothings in my way! Ah!" Celestia finally said as a horse walked into the princess and made her trip and fall into a boat. "Ow. Hey!" Celestia said as a handsome man was on the horse looking shocked. "Oh my, I am so sorry miss." Celes started to blush as she saw the man.

"Hey. Uh, hi?" Celestia was in awe at the man as he stepped off his horse to help her up. "I am sorry, I didn't see where I was going." The man said as he helped her to her feet. "Its fine. Thanks for helping me." Celestia smiled and looked like a lovestruck dove. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Prince Mondo of the Southern Isles." Mondo introduced himself as he smiled. "Princess Celestia Ludenberg of Arendelle." Celestia bowed and Mondo looked at her with awe.

"Princess? My lady!" He bowed as his horse did the same thing, almost tipping the both of them into the water. "This is akward. Not your akward but I am akward. Your goregous. Wait, what?" Celestia stammered as she said the oddest things. "I apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and everything afterwards." Mondo said as he smiled at her. "Oh, its fine I mean if you hit my sister Junko it would be scary! But luckily, its just me." Celestia smiled as she got off the boat and pet the horse.

"Just you?" Mondo asked as Celestia stared at him in a dreamy ways before hearing the corination bells. "The bells! The corination! Bye." Celestia said as she ran towards the castle. Mondo waved as his horse done the same. "Uh-oh." Mondo said as he fell into the water, smiling as he watched celestia run.


End file.
